


春梦了无痕

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: nat做了一个春梦
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	春梦了无痕

娜塔莎和卡罗尔刚刚度过了漫长的一天， 除了认真的工作之外，她们几乎没有时间做其她事情，但是卡罗尔总觉得娜塔莎今天看上怪怪的。

“嘿，卡罗尔，what do you say we go out tonight? ” 娜塔莎兴高采烈地问道，一边用胳膊搂住金发女郎的肩膀。

“We just got here,”卡罗尔说，有点迷惑。

“We could use the break! C'mon” 娜塔莎争辩道。

“I mean, I suppose you are correct. A night out sounds really nice.. ”卡罗尔开始说。

“Yes, of course. In fact, I see no reason why we can't go right now!”娜塔莎回答。

“But we still have work to do? ”卡罗尔的脸上带着可爱的困惑表情回答道。

“Well, I called Nicole over to finish up here. The guy's a genius baby she can handle the rest.” 娜塔莎用恳求的眼神望着金发女郎。 她真的厌倦了一直待在剧场里，想和这位美丽得不可思议的金发女郎共度一个快乐的夜晚。

卡罗尔拍了拍娜塔莎的肩膀。“Alright, we can go . So what are you thinking for tonight ”

“Oh um well...”娜塔莎坏笑的说，“We could go have some fun”

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

俱乐部已经快凌晨一点了，舞池里挤满了人，两腿、臀部和双手互相碰撞，让人情不自禁地产生了性欲。音乐声如此响亮，人们感觉到的远远超过了听到的声音，在她们的骨头里发出格格的响声，带着她们的肉体一起骑行。

娜塔莎很惊讶，卡罗尔似乎很享受这一切。 她已经连续跳了快三个小时了，而且她很享受这个在灯光下，Omega的身体发出一层薄薄的汗水诱惑着她，使她的身体开始反应。卡罗尔用眼角的余光看了看那个红发女人的反应，她暗自笑了起来这个红头发的alpha被她的美貌迷住了，于是性感地扭动她的臀部，双手在她的身体上下游走，随着肚皮舞者节奏，摆动她紧实而纤细的腹部。

娜塔莎站在那里痴迷的看着，当卡罗尔转过身来，随着音乐的悠扬，她那双非常修长、非常有力的双腿也舞动起来。

尽管卡罗尔总是让她感到轻松自在，娜塔莎仍然因为昨天的梦而感到有点内疚。 当她的眼睛再次被卡罗尔弯曲的臀部所吸引时，这种负罪感很快消失了。 即使穿着牛仔裤，她的身材也显露出来，随着节拍的摆动，紧身的牛仔裤也很好的展示出她完美的身体曲线。 娜塔莎选择了一套更加暴露的服装，一件蓝色露脐上衣，显露出她那健美的小腹，搭配她的小黑裙，露出她匀称的双腿和5英寸高的细高跟鞋，突出了她曲线优美的身材。

她的想法很快转变成庸俗的，调皮的幻想涉及卡罗尔。 天啊，她需要把Omega带到一个私密的地方，她想彻底毁掉金发美人。 她以自然的节奏感跳舞，她的动作更像是性爱。 她摇摆的臀部，扭动的肩膀，丰满的胸部，这些都吸引了众人的目光。

娜塔莎也注意到，她不是唯一一个关注卡罗尔的人。 俱乐部里的每一个人，无论男女，似乎都被她所打动，在黑暗中显露出她的活力。

最后，在过去的十五分钟里一直激励着她们的紧急的、敲击的音乐终于结束了，DJ 以一种缓慢的、更亲密的音乐开启了新节奏，大多数人选择忽略这种音乐，他们从私下的狂欢中被唤醒。卡罗尔来到娜塔莎身边，她裸露的身体上闪着一层汗水。 娜塔莎拿出她知道Omega需要的饮料，卡罗尔用它来缓解她发干的喉咙。

“You need to get into the groove，”她说，鼓励娜塔莎放松一下，展示一下自己的动作。

“After what you did I think you stole everyone's thunder at the club. It couldn't have gone better.” 娜塔莎一边啜饮着自己的饮料，一边轻声笑了起来。

卡罗尔笑了。“Is that a problem”

“No. It's just I don't feel like stepping into the spotlight. We have more than enough attention on us usually and I kind of want us to... you know just have fun like two normal women. ” 娜塔莎解释道。

“I never knew you to be so shy . You know they'd look at you like that if you cut loose. ”卡罗尔回答。

“That's what I don't want.”娜塔莎问。

“Alright, let them all look at me. Just remember I'm dancing with you. And going home with you...”卡罗尔得意地笑着。

音乐再次转换，一张新的唱片展示出来，新的节拍开始建立，卡罗尔顺着它激昂的节奏，解开了她的上衣拉链，一直拉到了她的腰部，从她的前胸的一条细缝中，露出了更多的乳白色的、晶莹的肉体。 很明显，她没有穿胸罩，也没有什么可以阻挡她的乳房，晶莹的汗珠在乳房之间的沟壑滚动。 轻轻的一耸肩，一个乳头就会出现在眼前，这让斯总不由自主的兴奋起来。 她想把那坚硬的乳头夹在牙间，咬住卡罗尔坚硬的小奶头，只想看看她会发出什么声音。

娜塔莎的幻想很快就从她的脑海中消失了，当卡罗尔转身背对着她，把她拉到舞池中。 娜塔莎还没来得及反应，她已经靠在娜塔莎身上了，她的背靠在娜塔莎丰满的胸膛上，她的屁股贴在娜塔莎的跨部性感的扭动着。 娜塔莎几乎是本能地搂住了卡罗尔，卡罗尔把她的双臂放在娜塔莎的手臂上，仿佛是想感受自己，但是被阻止了。她在原地摇摆，在娜塔莎的怀抱里扭动着身体。

娜塔莎的手放在卡罗尔的手臂上，她勉强忍住了，因为她看到，卡罗尔那圆润饱满的乳房，坚挺地挺立着，几乎是乞求被人摸到。 当卡罗尔的屁股碰到她的时候，她的腺体开始伴随着性冲动开始变硬。 尽管她努力使之间冷静，保持着距离，卡罗尔还是让她兴奋起来，她不知道自己要怎么熬过这个夜晚，不在内裤里射精，她不知道事情的发展方向。

卡罗尔开始默默地唱起歌来，一些法语的歌声伴随着音乐流淌，似乎在描述着她的身体因为被人如此紧紧地抱着而舒服地摇摆着。。 她用手轻轻地抚摸着娜塔莎的胳膊，依旧紧紧的抱着她，用指尖在娜塔莎紧握的手指打着拍子。 娜塔莎跟着她一起移动，一股主动的力量涌入她的身体，卡罗尔透过娜塔莎薄薄的裙子，享受着她那坚硬的感觉，娜塔莎卷曲的红发抚摸着她的后颈。 卡罗尔把娜塔莎拉得更紧了，她柔软的嘴唇紧贴着娜塔莎的头顶，她的鼻子吸入着alpha的气味。她开始变得贪婪，沉迷于和娜塔莎的身体接触。

“you want a alpha，”娜塔莎在耳边回答。

娜塔莎的手顺着卡罗尔的身体往下滑动，故意避开了她裸露的肉体，通过敞开的上衣触摸着她，把它压进了Omega身体结实的肌肉里。 这种随意的爱抚赢得了卡罗尔的认可。 卡罗尔把全身的重量都放在娜塔莎身上，仰卧地靠在娜塔莎身体上，双腿并拢，让她的腰线松弛下来，好让红发女郎的手伸进去。 娜塔莎伸手到卡罗尔的牛仔裤下面，但是在她的内裤外面，把她的手紧紧地按在她的女人身上，感受它的温暖，它是如何移动的。

当那个美丽的alpha把手放在她的黑裙子下面，放在她的腺体上的时候，卡罗尔浑身湿透了， 她半勃起。 卡罗尔情不自禁，她用蕾丝内裤摩擦硬腺体。 这种感觉太棒了，卡罗尔想要的更多。  
“Now I ask again, babe,”alpha轻声说，吻着卡罗尔耳朵下敏感的地方，“"You wanna fuck, babe?"”  
娜塔莎停了下来，朝着灯光昏暗的小房间的方向点了点头。

Holy shit，卡罗尔的嘴唇碰到娜塔莎的，她把她的舌头放进性感的alpha的嘴里，深深地，用力地吻她。

今晚，卡罗尔想要燃烧起来，想要脱下她的衣服，被抚摸... ..。  
__________________________________________  
房间里点缀着暗淡的粉红色霓虹灯和厚厚的黑色窗帘，空气中弥漫着大麻、酒精和性的味道。  
卡罗尔的背突然撞到了墙上。 上帝，从来没有，从来没有想到今晚她会发现自己被这个美丽的女人拖着走。  
她们在大厅尽头的房间里，卡罗尔面对墙站着，两腿分开，黑色内裤围在大腿上。  
柔软的嘴唇在她的脖子后面的感觉使她的脊椎发冷，享受坚硬的腺体感觉埋在她的内部。  
娜塔莎蜷缩在她身后，在湿漉漉的甬道中来回抽动她那粗大的腺体，同时大声地呻吟着。  
“Fuck, you're so damn sexy, babe.”两个女人都她妈的粗鲁而迅速，像野兽一样，扭动着她们的屁股。  
外面还有其她女人，但卡罗尔一点也不在乎，她很享受，快乐地呻吟着。 有人敲了几次门，伴随着咯咯的笑声、口哨声和下流的话语。 娜塔莎只是告诉她们滚开，继续拍打着她，没有停下脚步。

卡罗尔把她的手掌放在面前的沙发上，感激有人支撑着她，而娜塔莎抓住她潮湿的金色头发，使劲把头往后拉。

“Ahhhh, fuck.” 她一边喘气一边呻吟，试图配合每一次推进。  
当她发现娜塔莎非常擅长这个的时候，她的整个身体变得更加燥热。  
她开始加大后仰力度，以配合alpha的每一次推进。 哦，妈的，真是难以置信，精致，美味。 卡罗尔肯定会接受alpha的邀请，在她的公寓里再次见面，她让她感觉太好了。

但是当娜塔莎的左手绕着她的身体滑动寻找她的阴蒂当她向身后更远一点，改变她的角度，当她的臀部移动得更快，更猛烈地拍打她的阴部时，这个想法立刻被抛在脑后，

“SHIT! AAAAHHHHH GOD!”卡罗尔又回来的时候大叫起来。 到目前为止有多少次高潮？ 三个？ 四个？ 进来的时候，娜塔莎已经把她的腺体插进了自己的身体，感觉从那以后它们就没有减弱过。

“Oh ffffuuck.” 卡罗尔开始高潮，娜塔莎能感觉到她的腺体被湿滑的阴部墙壁包裹的更紧了，深色头发的alpha越来越强壮，一次又一次地扭动，声音，感觉... 一切都太多了。

卡罗尔回头看了一眼，额头上满是汗水。 娜塔莎放慢了脚步，看见她往后看，把食指放在卡罗尔的嘴唇之间。 她满怀感激地开始像腺体一样吮吸它，这时娜塔莎美丽的脸上露出了邪恶的微笑。

“Mmmmmm… That's it, babe.” 她告诉卡罗尔。 “Keep looking at me, your pretty amber eyes on me ... ”她推着那个金发女人，在她那热乎乎的、湿透了的阴道里滑动那个粗壮的、跳动的腺体。

那个alpha缓慢的向后退着，直到她几乎自由了... ... 然后又粗暴的进入她。

“Yes, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes,”卡罗尔大声呻吟着，空气被挤出了她的肺部。 她的眼睛短暂地闭了一会儿，但是当娜塔莎再次猛拉她的头发时，她强迫自己睁开眼睛。

“Oh shit, babe,”她粗声粗气地说。“your pretty eyes on me”红发女郎飞快地吻了吻她的脸颊。  
她抬起臀部，凝视着卡罗尔的目光，汗珠从她的脖子和胸部滴落下来。 “ohhhh.. ... ” 卡罗尔又呻吟起来。 当娜塔莎用力抓住她的头发时，这次更加痛苦，她大声喘息起来。 这种粗暴使她更加激动。 简直是天堂。 但这一次，娜塔莎似乎也快到了那一步。  
“Oh shit, babe,”她呻吟道，“That feels good, you're amazing now, your pussy is sucking me, so good ... ”  
“Ohhhhh, mmmm ...”娜塔莎双脚稳稳地站在地上，加大了抽动的力度，在操她的时候开始呻吟起来，嘶哑的呻吟声越来越强烈。 她咬紧牙关，眯起眼睛，然后... ... 她的身体紧张起来。 一道电脉冲传到她的腺体上，火焰穿过她的脊椎。  
“ FUUUCCCKKKK! ” 卡罗尔感觉到另一个高潮正提前经过她的身体。 这个令人敬畏的女人射在了她的身体里。 卡罗尔不在乎，她想要这个。  
娜塔莎把她的鼻子埋在柔软的金色发丝上，草莓和玫瑰的香气会侵入她的感官，延长她的高潮时间。 娜塔莎的膝盖几乎弯曲，但她坚持到完全筋疲力尽。 她的腺体从湿润的嘴唇滑出来，卡罗尔疲惫地转过身来看着她，俯下身亲吻她，把她的舌头伸进娜塔莎的嘴里，按压她紧绷的汗津津的身体，直到头晕目眩。 她们分开了，都喘着粗气。  
这是卡罗尔经历过的最性感的一吻。  
“It was amazing ... babe!.." 当卡罗尔坐在沙发上把斯总从她身上推开时，她只听到娜塔莎的笑声，卡罗尔把她的腿张的更开，这是一个美丽的景色，娜塔莎可以看到她温暖的白色牛奶从卡罗尔肿胀的阴唇上滴落下来。  
“绝对令人惊异，感觉很好，非常好”卡罗尔同意，这是真的，感觉很好，她的皮肤因为汗水而微微发亮，她的脖子上有一个红色的印记，娜塔莎咬了她，她的大脑就像一个化学炸弹，给她下药，想要更多，她的身体因为快乐而颤动，娜塔莎的精液从她的大腿上滴下。  
“Now, tell me ”卡罗尔在红发女郎的大腿上轻轻地扭动着她的臀部，在耳边喃喃自语。 “How about we find someplace more comfortable to talk?" ” 

“We'll go to my apartment,”娜塔莎说着，把脸紧紧地贴在金发女郎的脖子上，贪婪的感受她的气息。

***

卡罗尔没有来得及看一眼她的公寓，娜塔莎就已经像以前一样从后面挤进她的身体，只是这一次她把卡罗尔拉到她身边，从肩膀上扯下她的上衣，露出她那性感丰满的胸部。 娜塔莎亲吻卡罗尔的脖子，双手捧着它们，手掌用力向内挤压，卡罗尔对这种粗暴的对待呻吟着，她转过头去接娜塔莎的吻，错过了那位红发女郎，因为她跪下来脱下Omega的裤子。 她的内裤穿过她的屁股和胯下，当娜塔莎亲吻她的臀部时，她绝望的呻吟着。

“You want to continue ...“娜塔莎问道，一边用手摸着她的胯部，用手指的内部感受着她的湿润和热量。

“To be honest ... I ... well ... I want a few more orgasms before the end of the night."卡罗尔突然倒吸了一口冷气，她感觉到那些红红的柔软的嘴唇在亲吻她的脖子上的腺体。 她只是闭上眼睛，抚摸着alpha的红色卷发，感觉着她的舌头在她的耳朵下面。

"Wow ... I thought you would be tired!.”娜塔莎的嘴滑过Omega的下巴和脖子。

娜塔莎接受了她的投降，亲吻着卡罗尔的身体，舔着她的脊椎和肩胛骨，把她长长的金发拉开，转动她的头，这样红发女郎的嘴巴就能更容易地找到卡罗尔的。 卡罗尔张开嘴唇，娜塔莎的嘴和她的嘴合在一起，舌头在一个嘴唇和另一个嘴唇之间来回运动。 娜塔莎的手拍打着她的屁股; 她的胯部也遭到了撞击，使她扭动着，摩擦着她的大腿，红发女郎把她分开，用手摸着她的内裤，按摩着Omega的阴部和阴蒂，卡罗尔把呻吟吞进她们的吻里。

卡罗尔总是喜欢她身体的感觉，但是在娜塔莎热情的抚摸下感觉比以往任何时候都要好，当金发女郎的手在她的湿漉漉的阴部上游荡时，她的内裤越来越低。

“Take my panties...”卡罗尔低声说，“I feel so dirty, still having them on...”

“That's the idea.”娜塔莎笑着说。

娜塔莎把手从卡罗尔的内裤里抽出来，伸到内裤下面，穿过Omega可爱的大腿，隔着内裤按压着她的入口，然后用她的手后跟把它们压在一起。 卡罗尔能闻到她信息素的味道，她浑身都是浓浓的汁液，滴滴答答的从她的身体里流出来，她想知道娜塔莎是否也能闻到她的气味。

突然间，娜塔莎直接脱下了她的内裤，让它们几乎从她的臀部一路下垂，她的阴部暴露在空气中，卡罗尔还没来得及放松，娜塔莎的中指就伸进了她的身体，发现她浑身湿透，还在抽搐，卡罗尔大声呻吟着。

“Oh, ohhhhh, I can't stand it! please...”卡罗尔恳求道。

在她的阴道里，娜塔莎开始卷曲她的手指贴着卡罗尔柔软的上半身，露齿而笑，因为新的汁液从她的阴道里流出来，顺着她纤细结局的大腿内侧往下流动。 娜塔莎不停地卷曲她的手指，在用两根和后来的三根手指操她的时候，她的阴道越来越深。 卡罗尔的臀部摆动着，狠狠地推向娜塔莎的胯部，红发女郎找到了她的 g 点，无情地用手指摩擦着它，直到卡罗尔的身体在颤抖、抽搐，娜塔莎不得不把她举起来，因为Omega的腿已经站不住了。 卡罗尔尖叫声冲向天花板，娜塔莎用她的手指在她的阴道里猛烈的抽插，公寓里充满了湿漉漉的、压抑的噪音，汁液不断从卡罗尔身上渗出，完全侵湿了娜塔莎的手掌。 娜塔莎在卡罗尔射精之前退出了，卡罗尔的阴户在跳动，试图收紧娜塔莎的手指，好让它们留在里面。 卡罗尔发出一声可以听见的呜咽，娜塔莎迅速地把她的蓝色的上衣扔在地板上，粗暴地拉下她的裙子，她也脱光了衣服，然后弯下身子无限制地接近Omega的身体，卡罗尔现在任凭她摆布了。 娜塔莎用她的手指重新进入了卡罗尔的身体，当娜塔莎开始慢慢地再次操她的阴道时，Omega发出了一系列柔和的呻吟。 娜塔莎慢慢地把手指卷进卡罗尔的阴部，一次伸出一根手指，直到她有四个在卡罗尔的深处。

“Cum for me babygirl.” 娜塔莎喘着粗气，另一只手放在卡罗尔的脸上，Omega呻吟着，娜塔莎的手指放在她嘴里，嘴唇紧闭成 o 型。 “Cum for me now!"

卡罗尔身体的每一部分都像着火了一样，她把双腿紧紧地挤在一起，细腻的感觉轰击着她的身体，双腿僵硬，手臂僵硬，战栗，抽搐，似乎永无止境。

“I'm coming, I'm coming!”卡罗尔尖叫着。

当娜塔莎要她这样做的时候，她就达到了巅峰; alpha的手指不再卷曲。 卡罗尔知道，她的阴道里面仍然沉甸甸的，感觉着阴道的紧握和痉挛。 卡罗尔从令人眩晕的高地上飞快地下来，把空气吸进她的肺里，她那丰满的胸部随着每一次喘息而起伏。

“Nice place by the way.”卡罗尔喘着粗气说。

“Kiss it.”娜塔莎把腺体放在卡罗尔的面前告诉她。“Worship it. You're good at that.”

她顺从的把嘴唇贴在腺体顶端上，吻了吻它。 然后她吮吸着，一边哽咽着，一边吮吸着厚厚的腺体根部。 带着饥饿的喘息和原始的愉悦，她把脸贴在娜塔莎胯部。

”Holy shit princess.” 娜塔莎看到这情景，不禁呻吟起来，她一生中从未见过有人如此兴奋。 “Suck it, princess,”娜塔莎呻吟着，开始摇摆她的身体，所以腺体猛地向上进入卡罗尔的嘴里。 “Suck it right down your throat and get it all nice and wet because it's the only lube you're gonna get.”

卡罗尔太急切地服从了，她的头在腺体上疯狂地上下摆动，她的前额大声地撞在娜塔莎的腹部上。 她松开了腺体，娜塔莎用双手托住她的头，把卡罗尔抱在她结实的腹部上。 Omega顺从地在娜塔莎的肚脐周围亲吻，在她抚摸自己的时候无法抑制自己的呻吟。

“Whats the matter babygirl? Is this too big for a Omega” 娜塔莎问道，开始引导她回到腺体那里。

“Never”卡罗尔说，试图用挑衅的目光面对她，但她的眼睛被娜塔莎胯下晃来晃去的性器吞噬了。 “Nothing's”

娜塔莎残忍地用力挤压卡罗尔的脸，同时向上抽动，迫使卡罗尔不仅要把整个腺体放进嘴里，还要把它深深地塞进喉咙里。 她吞下了那只腺体，感觉到自己的喉咙后部收缩了，卡罗尔也没有注意到。 她依偎着娜塔莎湿漉漉的腹股沟，双手放在她曲线优美的骨盆上。

“That's right, princess,”娜塔莎说，用双手抚摸着卡罗尔的后脑勺。 “Suck it. Just like that. Take it all the way in and don't let it go”

“fuuuu ” 卡罗尔哽咽着，她知道自己很快就会需要新鲜空气，但是现在她更需要的是alpha的腺体。

当娜塔莎猛击她的喉咙时，卡罗尔愤怒地点点头，就像她的中风一样。 她可以感觉到娜塔莎的腺体在兴奋地悸动着。

“oh my god ” 娜塔莎喘着气，不知道，不关心她的身体发生了什么。 卡罗尔把娜塔莎的腺体握在手里，让她的手指接触到她顶端的腺口，娜塔莎注意到卡罗尔是如此的顺从，猛地把黑色皮带从床上抓起来，当娜塔莎用皮带充当一个临时的项圈绕在她的喉咙上，把皮带拽得太紧时，卡罗尔发出了一声微弱的呻吟。

卡罗尔抬头看着娜塔莎，眼睛睁得大大的，激动得脸颊通红，嘴唇已经沾上了些精液，她看上去已经筋疲力尽了。

“Mouth open princess.and keep it that way until you swallow all my cum,”娜塔莎严厉地命令道，过了一会儿，她又把她的腺体塞回了卡罗尔的嘴里。 卡罗尔有点哽咽，但她的下巴保持放松，闭上了眼睛，迷失在娜塔莎从嘴里进进出出的模式中。

娜塔莎大声地呻吟着，然后拉着她在卡罗尔脖子上系的皮带，把头往后仰，把精液放进卡罗尔等待的嘴里。

卡罗尔被娜塔莎的精液的味道吓得呻吟起来，迅速地把精液尽快吞下去。当她享受着娜塔莎和她的精液在舌头上的味道和重量时，她的眼睛仍然闭着。 当娜塔莎把她的腺体拉出来时，卡罗尔不高兴地呜咽起来，但她仍然张着嘴，吐着舌头，以证明她已经把它全部吞下去了。

“That’s my little princess.”娜塔莎哼哼唧唧地说，然后猛拉皮带，用它强迫卡罗尔站起来。 卡罗尔闭上沾满精液的嘴唇，眼睛睁得大大的，双脚轻轻地在娜塔莎面前晃动着。

“Get on the bed and finger your greedy hole open, I want it ready for my cock,”娜塔莎命令道，她用皮带牵着卡罗尔，把她拉到床上，扔到床垫上。 卡罗尔脸红了，她仰面躺下，张开双腿，露出了她的湿透的私处，在娜塔莎的注视下撅起了嘴。

娜塔莎看着卡罗尔用手指，在自己的洞上摩擦，慢慢地抽着手指。 卡罗尔舒服地把两个手指伸进自己的身体，发出一声欢快的声音; 她把两腿分开，同时把臀部抬高离开床。

看着卡罗尔在自己的手指上扭动，不停地往里加，直到她用三个手指操自己，每一次用手把边缘拉得更宽。 娜塔莎觉得自己的腺体硬到发疼，她知道卡罗尔早就准备好了，于是抓住腰带的末端，狠狠地拉了一下。

卡罗尔气喘吁吁，手指半埋在自己体内，绝望地抬头看着娜塔莎，把手指完全从洞里拔了出来，顺从地等待着下一个命令。

“You want my cock so badly don’t you princess. ? You want me to fuck you until you can’t think straight don’t you? ” 娜塔莎一边哼着小曲，一边用皮带牵着卡罗尔，把她拉到膝盖上，迫使卡罗尔拱起背部。

“please！”卡罗尔用微弱的声音着说，娜塔莎的血管里充满了欲望。

“You’re going to ride my cock like a good little bitch,”娜塔莎一边用腰带把卡罗尔转来转去，一边决定让卡罗尔跨坐在自己的大腿上。

卡罗尔把手放在娜塔莎的肚子上，从娜塔莎的膝盖上爬起来，喘着粗气。

“Go on then,”娜塔莎扬起眉毛，拉动皮带，迫使卡罗尔向前弯腰。 卡罗尔高兴地呻吟着，娜塔莎用一个的吻占据了她的嘴，卡罗尔笨拙地把手伸到自己身后，手里拿着娜塔莎的腺体，引导着alpha的腺体进入自己的身体。

娜塔莎仰靠在床头的枕头上，一只胳膊蜷曲在脑后，另一只手抬得更高，把腰带往上拉，卡罗尔不得不把腰提起来。 听到卡罗尔急切地抱住自己的腺体，喘着粗气，娜塔莎得意地笑了。 娜塔莎同情卡罗尔，释放了卡罗尔喉咙上的压力，当卡罗尔把自己刺穿回娜塔莎的腺体时，她呻吟了起来，为再次被填满发出愉快的声音。 卡罗尔向后仰着头，开始快速粗暴地骑着娜塔莎，娜塔莎用皮带勒住她的喉咙，气喘吁吁地喘着粗气，卡罗尔的身体越来越需要这条皮带。

“P-Please ,please,”卡罗尔呜咽着说，丝毫没有放慢她的动作，娜塔莎把头歪向一边看着她，她的眼睛颤抖着，她的嘴巴张开了。

“Please what ? You know I like it when you use your words if you can at least.” 当卡罗尔回答时，娜塔莎咯咯地笑了起来。她闭上眼睛，想了想脑子里还剩下什么。

“P-Please, please may I come? ”卡罗尔设法得到高潮，娜塔莎考虑了一会儿这个请求。

“I suppose you’ve earned it,”娜塔莎叹了口气，伸手去摸卡罗尔的阴蒂，粗暴地揉搓着。 卡罗尔的嘴巴张开了，她的眼睛向上翻到脑袋里，她的身体拱起来，紧握着娜塔莎的腺体，而娜塔莎只用了几下就把她从高潮中拉了出来。

“Don’t even think about stopping,”娜塔莎警告道，她紧紧地按住卡罗尔已经过度刺激的阴蒂，卡罗尔肿胀的嘴唇发出疲惫的呜咽声，随后她的臀部开始前后摇晃。 娜塔莎呻吟着表示赞同，她的手按压在卡罗尔的阴蒂上，Omega几乎无意识地移动着。

娜塔莎向后靠在枕头上，发出一声愉快的呻吟，终于达到高潮，把精液洒进了卡罗尔颤动的阴道里。 卡罗尔感觉到娜塔莎进入了她的身体，她轻轻地低下头，扭动着臀部，慢慢地眨着眼睛看着娜塔莎，娜塔莎脸上洋洋得意的表情显得神采奕奕。

“Such a good girl you are,”娜塔莎赞扬道，她用皮带把卡罗尔拉了下来，刚好够到卡罗尔的嘴。

“You can rest for a bit, ” 娜塔莎决定把卡罗尔从自己的腺体上抱起来，把精疲力竭、几乎要睡着的卡罗尔放在她旁边的床上，用手指按住卡罗尔的头发。 当卡罗尔静静地抽着鼻子，蜷缩在身体一侧时，娜塔莎给自己一个温柔的微笑，完全放松。

······································································································································································  
“oh! Fucking ! ! ! ? ” 娜塔莎喘着粗气，摇晃着醒来。 “No, please... don't do this again, no."

凌乱的红发贴在她汗津津的脸上，她赤裸的身体因高潮后的余震而颤抖。 她呼吸急促，心脏像受惊的小鹿一样，在胸前噗通噗通狂跳不止。 娜塔莎闭上眼睛，用枕头蒙住脸，掩饰她的羞愧，她肚子上的湿气是另一个征兆，似乎这个梦是最令人愉快的。


End file.
